Dance with The Devil
by Keono
Summary: Song fic. Deidara is going to a ball with his friend, but what happens when things go for a very unexpected turn? SasoDei, Yaoi, M for a reason! Now edited!


_Here I stand helpless, and left for dead._

Memories came flooding to Deidara about his past.

_Close your eyes, so many days go by._

Being abandoned, only at the age of five, and scavenging for survival. At every turn there was a mistake, something wrong. But now he was eighteen, and making a living.

_Easy to find what's wrong, harder to find what's right._

Learning at a young age, he learned that his role being a girl was very helpful, but maybe to helpful. He had met a redhead his age, about five months back, but of course Deidara was dressed as a girl, so he hoped that the teen hadn't had any suspicions. But his friend Sasori had seemed strange, almost like Deidara could tell he was lying to him about his whole life, and everything he did.

_I believe in you I can show that, I can see right through all your empty lies._

He was going to tell Sasori everything at the ball they were attending, and if god was on his side, everything would go smoothly.

_I wont stay long, in this world so wrong._

"May I have this dance?"

Deidara smiled, and curtsied. "You may, un." Sasori took his hand, and they swept over to the dance floor.

_Say goodbye, as we dance with the devil tonight.  
Don't you dare look at him in the eye, as we dance with the devil tonight._

Deidara felt ecstatic as he and Sasori glided across the dance floor making there way around the whole room, but as he looked into the scorpions eyes, he saw something, and felt different, he looked down right away.

_Trembling, crawling across my skin.  
Feeling your cold dead eyes, stealing the life of mine._

Deidara stepped away when they were both outside. "I know you're lying about who you are, un. I know you're not who you say you are." Sasori looked indifferent as he stepped forward, making Deidara step back, and put his back against the post outside.

_I believe in you, I can show you that I can see right through all your empty lies._

"I am not the only one who was secrets to keep, ay Deidara?" Deidara looked down, but Sasori pulled his chin back up. "I'll be leaving soon. Can you do something for me?"

_I wont last long, in this world so wrong._

Deidara nodded, and Sasori crashed their lips together. Deidara was shocked at first. What was Sasori doing he knew he was a man, but why?

_Say goodbye, as we Dance with the devil tonight.  
Don't you dare look at him in the eyes, as we dance with the devil tonight._

Deidara moaned, and pulled him closer. His eyes soon slipped closed, and when he opened them again, he and Sasori were at his home. "How-" Deidara was cut off by Sasori pulling him into another teeth shattering kiss.

"Never mind that. Where is your bedroom?" Deidara pointed to a door, and Sasori picked him up, and carried him there, lips locked once again.

_Hold on._

Sasori ripped off Deidara's dress with an inhuman strength. Deidara stared at him confused. "What are you, un?"

Sasori smirked, and looked at Deidara in the eyes. "Guess." Sasori's eyes flashed red, and Deidara gasped. "Figure it out?"

"I know you're not human, un."

Sasori sighed. "Close enough." He quickly took off the rest of his and Deidara's cloths.

_Hold on~_

Sasori spread Deidara's legs, and rammed his manhood straight into Deidara, without any preparation, making the blond scream in pure agony. It felt like he was being ripped apart, and he was sure he was bleeding. "Ngh, Sasori please, un!"

Sasori stopped, as tears ran down Deidara's face, as he was gasping for air. "Fine..._sheesh you humans always act so delicate, and always beg for mercy." _Deidara heard the last part, and looked at Sasori, sighed. "Ready?" Deidara nodded, and Sasori began to rock lightly.

_Say goodbye, as we dance, with the devil tonight.  
Don't you dare look at him in the eyes, as he dance with the devil tonight._

Deidara moaned as he got used to the new sensation quickly. "Mmm, go faster, un." Sasori picked up his pace, much to Deidara's pleasure. Deidara began panting as beads of sweat started to form on his forehead. About three thrusts later, Sasori hit something, sending a frequency of pleasure through out his whole body. He gasped, and moaned.

_Hold on._

Sasori smirked, and missed a few times on purpose, to see the blonds reaction. Deidara groaned. "Sasori please, un~" Deidara ran his hands over Sasori's chest making said redhead shiver at the cold touch. He struck that spot again, making Deidara moan, and his eyes rolled in the back of his head. "Please... Harder, un!" Sasori gripped Deidara hips, and started thrusting with an inhuman strength, once again.

_Hold on~_

Deidara screamed every time the same spot was struck. He gripped at Sasori's arms looking for leverage. It became harder to open his eyes, so he settled to keep them closed. Sasori felt Deidara's hips meet in time with each of his thrusts, and smirked.

This continued for who knew how long, to Deidara it felt like forever, but to Sasori it felt like everything was all happening at once. With one finale thrust they both came. Deidara shivered as the hot liquid filled him. Sasori pulled out, and started to put his cloths back on. Once he was done he got off the bed, but Deidara grabbed his arm. Said blond opened his eyes to see Sasori staring at him.

"You never told me what you were, un."

Sasori sighed, and leaned in close to Deidara's ear. "The devil." and in a red puff he was gone.

_Goodbye._


End file.
